


[Podfic] The Sweet Sound of Vulnerability written by kayla45 - read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

by fearless_jones



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Download, M/M, Podfic, Soundcloud, Streaming, audiofic, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearless_jones/pseuds/fearless_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Streaming and downloadable at Soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sweet Sound of Vulnerability written by kayla45 - read by Kelli Koeller aka fearlessjones

Band of Brothers Winters/Nixon fanfic written by kayla45 read by fearlessjones aka K. Koeller

<https://soundcloud.com/kellikoeller/winnixfanfic>  
  
Rated M for Mature  
Text: archiveofourown.org/chapters/1622264  
Music used: "Clear the Area" by Imogen Heap  
  
(Please ignore the background sounds of a kitten moving things around with her grubby little paws lol)  
  
I've read other podfics in the past, and they're all up at the Jinjurly archive. But I might get around to posting them here, as well. Follow me at Ao3, Soundcloud, and Tumblr if you like slash podfic!


End file.
